¿Qué tan pronto es ahora?
by AezeMy
Summary: Korra atraviesa su último año en secundario. Con deslices y avances, logrará enfrentarlo de la mejor manera, o eso es lo que ella espera. -Un toque de Tahnorra y lo demás de Amorra-
1. Chapter 1

****Bueno, este es mi primer fic :c espero que sea de su agrado. Es un toque Tahnorra, y el resto será Amorra. Ya que fics amorra no vi en español aquí, aprovecho a hacer uno n.n. Bueno, todo irá viendose con el paso de los caps.

El fic estará desarrollado en tiempos actuales, generalmente en la escuela, sin control ni nada. Las relaciones originales en sí seguiran mas o menos parecidas, más allá otros cambios no va a haber supongo.

disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y.. bueno, si me pertenecieran Amón y Korra hubieran tenido muchos amorritos :3 okno

**Capítulo 1: Pesadillas**

_(...)Vamos Korra, tú puedes, sigue adelante, no te detengas. Tienes que luchar contra él. -Le gritó Mako-_

_-Korra corría desesperadamente tratando de detenerlo, pero todos sus intentos parecían en vano. Mientras ella levantaba la tierra para detenerlo, él ya estaba preparándose para esquivar sus próximos ataques de agua. Parecía imposible detenerlo, era como si viera lo que iba a suceder, un minuto antes; cada ágil movimiento, cómo esquivaba cada ataque, era evidente que ni los mejores maestros podrían detenerlo, ni siquiera el avatar._  
_Entre las sombras, él desapareció. Korra se detuvo mirándo a su alrededor, pero cuando estuvo apunto de mirar atrás ya era muy tarde; Amón acababa de colocar su mano sobre su cabeza, apretando fuertemente su espalda contra su pecho con uno de sus brazos.-Por fin te tengo- Dijo. Korra gimió de dolor en ese instante, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no podía aceptar siquiera que él la había vencido, él había vencido al mismísimo Avatar. Sus poderes en ella ya no existían, no podía sentirse a sí misma, no sentía su esencia, eso que la mantuvo viva en cada pelea.-_  
_No eres nadie, joven Avatar. -Susurró a su oído-_

* * *

Korra, de un salto despertó con sudor frío en su cara. Todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Casi no podía respirar, su corazón se aceleró como nunca, hasta que retomó la calma y volvió a acostarse, pero sin dormirse. Tomó su reloj y miró la hora: 6:30. Ya casi era hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela, así que aprovechó y se cambió rápido para, por primera vez, poder llegar temprano.

Bajó las escaleras y en la cocina se encontraba su madre, preparando el desayuno. Korra se acercó y tomó dos hotcakes que Senna recién había preparado. Los envolvió en dos servilletas y le dió un sorbo a su café, agarró las llaves de su moto, salió de su casa y de un salto se subió a ella. Estaba totalmente lista.

Estando a una calle de la escuela, un semáforo la detuvo y aprovechó para comerse rapidamente uno de los hotcakes. Apenas vio la luz verde siguió avanzando. Dejó su motocicleta como de costumbre en un estacionamiento de un amigo de su padre, cruzó la calle y apurada entró a la escuela.

Todos se encontraban aún en los pasillos, nadie había entrado a clase porque la campana no lo había indicado así todavía. Allí junto a sus casilleros se encontraban sus dos compañeros: Mako y Bolin.

Mako no fue muy expresivo al conocerse, pero le parecía un atractivo joven, aún así, sabía que él salía con una chica, Asami Sato. Igualmente, Korra no estaba tan interesada después de todo.

Bolin era un gran compañero, carismático y fuerte en todo sentido. Aunque ella siempre lo vio como un muy buen amigo, Bolin sentía algo más, pero no se había animado a declararlo, porque intuía que a Korra le gustaba su hermano, por la manera en que lo miraba.

Mira, Mako, ahí está Korra! - Dijo Bolin alegre-

Por primera vez temprano - dijo Mako desinteresado- Qué logro.

Korra ignoró a Mako, y rápidamente fue a buscar los libros a su casillero. Seguía preocupada aún por su sueño, y Bolin había notado que algo la tenía mal.

Eh, Korra! No te preocupes por Mako, está mal con la señorita Sato y cree que todo el mundo tiene la culpa - Dijo Bolin -

Sabía que Asami no era para él -murmuró Korra- uhm, qué fue lo que pasó?

No estoy seguro. Me parece que Asami cree que le gustas a Mako, ¡qué tontería! - Contestó riéndose-

-Korra se dio vuelta, agachó la cabeza, y pensó: Ojalá fuera solo una tontería para mi.

Espera, Korra. No te vayas. -Atajó a decir Bolin-

Qué pasa ahora, Bo?

Mira, estuve pensando... la otra noche que salimos, la pasamos muy bien, o al menos yo sí. Que-quería preguntarte, te gustaría volver a salir?

- Sus mejillas se volvían más rojas a medida que lo iba diciendo- S-solo como amigos! No vayas a pensar otra cosa, ¡eh!

¡Claro que sí! Me encantaría, y también la pasé muy bien, me divierto mucho contigo, amigo -Dijo Korra golpeándole el brazo-

Cuando tocó la campana para entrar a clase, y todos desalojaron el pasillo, Bolin empezó a bailar cantando: " Oh sí, ajá, Bolin saldrá con Korra, oh sí, ajá. Bolin el Casanova, ajá "

Te felicito, pero, la próxima canta cuando estes solo, Casanova. -Dijo Mako riéndose al haber encontrado a su hermano así-  
Bueno, no todos habían desalojado el pasillo-

Eh.. M-mako, has.. has escuchado todo? - Bolin muerto de vergüenza-

No hermano, no por suerte. Si así estabas cuando te encontré, no quiero imaginarme antes. -Siguió riéndo Mako-

Mako entró a la clase y Bolin lo siguió siendo último en entrar. Interiormente pensaba que al menos le había sacado una sonrisa, luego de lo dolido que estaba.

* * *

Korra se sentaba delante de todo, en la esquina izquierda, frente al profesor. El pupitre de Mako estaba a su derecha, junto con el de Asami a su lado. Atrás de Korra se sentaba Bolin. El resto de los compañeros no eran tan importantes, sólo le importaban sus amigos. Salvo el engreído, narcisista, egoista, egocéntrico, - y todos los calificativos que se le pudieran dar - de Tahno. El chico popular, uno de los más ricos de la escuela junto con la joven Sato. Pero este no era humilde como ella, él era todo lo contrario, bueno, todo lo antes mencionado. Aunque ella generalmente lo ignoraba, Tahno siempre lograba ponerla cada vez más nerviosa y furiosa ante toda situación que tuviera que pasar por su culpa. Estaba rodeado de un séquito de idiotas, quienes con un simple movimiento de su mano, iban para donde él quisiera. Amigos por interés, obviamente.

El profesor había llegado a la clase. Su nombre era Tenzin, un hombre muy sabio de unos 51 años, el mejor profesor con el que la institución contaba. Él era muy pacífico, pero muy correcto y estricto, era muy difícil hacerle perder la cordura.

Una hora y media después de todos haber terminado el difícil trabajo que su profesor les había dado, tomaron un pequeño descanso en el mismo aula.

Tahno quien se encontraba en el último pupitre, buscaba una forma de molestar a Korra, como siempre. La encontró, pero no contó que podía excederse. Comenzó arrojándole papeles, ella lo ignoraba pero su furia era casi incontenible. Tenzin estaba muy concentrado corrigiendo los trabajos, así que no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, mucho menos porque Korra no había emitido ni una queja.

Casi roja de ira, la morena de ojos celestes se levantó y caminando furiosa, pero sin perder su ritmo, se acercó a Tahno y sin decir palabra alguna, le plantó su puño en su cara. Era una chica "pacífica" pero no podía permitir que la pisaran, no de esa manera, no teniendo a la mitad de su clase riéndose de ella. Pero ahora todas las risas pasaron a ser en burla del _niño bonito_.

Al caer de su pupitre por el golpe, Tahno hizo un gran ruido y Tenzin no pudo evitar levantar la vista ante eso.

Korra, ¿¡Qué has hecho!? -Preguntó su profesor enfurecido, era muy raro verlo así, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto esa situación.-

Acabó con mi paciencia... -tomó aire- este idiota simplemente acabó con mi paciencia. Día tras día me trata como si fuera su juguete y estoy cansada.

Pero, esta no es la manera, sabes que tienes que venir y decírmelo a mi. Mira lo que has hecho -dijo indignado- ¡Hasta está sangrando! No debiste haberlo hecho, ni tampoco insultarlo.

Él no debió empezar con sus tonterías, desde un principio. -Se metió Bolin mientras se acercaba bruscamente-

Bolin, tú no tienes nada que ver, por favor, no te metas. -Lo detuvo - Korra tú ve a la oficina del director y habla con él, sabrá que hacer. Mientras yo llevo a Tahno a la enfermería, el resto de la clase comportese como debe. No siga de ejemplo lo que hizo su compañera -Dijo decepcionado-

Korra se encontraba camino a la oficina, mientras pensaba.

_Se lo merecía por idiota, ¿qué derecho tiene él de meterse con ella? Y encima que todos se lo festejen. ¡No podía permitirlo!_

Llegó hasta la puerta, pero quedó bloqueada. No pudo moverse, siendo una chica tan ciudada, de un promedio perfecto, no podía pensar siquiera cómo decirle esto al director.

Al ver una silueta en su puerta, este se apresuró y la abrió, rompiendo el trance en el que se encontraba la joven.

-Señorita Yuenne ¿Qué se le ofrece? - Por cuestiones de respeto, debía llamarla por su apellido-

Korra lo vio a los ojos y no pudo emitir palabra alguna, sentía que no estaban en ella, como si no supiera hablar. Como si estuviera hechizada.

¿Se encuentra bien? -Volvió a preguntar el director. - Pase y tome asiento.

La chica se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente ni por un segundo, hasta que parpadeó y volvió a la realidad.

Dis-disculpe, señor Amón. El profesor Tenzin me ha enviado para hablarle sobre mi error en clase.

El silencio del director la dejó seguir - Uno de mis compañeros, Tahno, empezó a molestarme como siempre y no.. no pude contenerme, me levanté y... -No podía continuar, la vergüenza la consumía-

¿Y?... -preguntó desconcertado Amón- No eran visitas frecuentes las de Korra a su oficina, de hecho nunca la había pisado. No tenía motivos, era demasiado buena alumna. Pero él la conocía, y la conocía mucho más que bien. No solo conocía sus notas, su buen comportamiento, su impecable asistencia a pesar de sus llegadas tarde. No, en su interior, él conocía mucho más. -Continue, por favor.

Y-yo le pegué. No pude resistirlo, me agota más allá de tratar de ignorarlo -dijo furiosa, pero con su voz entre cortada; parecía que estaba a punto de llorar-

Cálmese. Creo que usted sabe que no puede tomar ese comportamiento, y lo primero que debe hacer es hablarlo con un directivo. El que quedará como un tonto terminará siendo él, en vez de usted. -le contestó-

_Un momento, qué quiso decir con eso? ¿¡Estaba llamándola tonta!? Eso debía ser. Él era muy correcto en cuanto al uso de sus palabras, nunca se equivocaba ni trababa al decir algo. Si quería decirlo y lo sentía, lo hacía. Pero no, ¡de ninguna forma! aunque ella no podía hacer lo que hizo con Tahno, mostró en su rostro un innegable disgusto._

No me equivoqué, usted no me comprendió. -dijo casi adivinandole el pensamiento- No es una tonta, pero quedó como una ante su profesor. Él siempre me ha hablado muy bien sobre usted: su alumna perfecta. Siempre tan correcta y cumpliendo con todo. La mejor que ha tenido en años. Creo que esta vez lo decepcionó.

_Su cara cambió de disgusto a decepción, decepción por su actitud, cada vez estaba arrepintiendose mas. No podía volver el tiempo atrás, lo único que podía hacer era..._

Deberá pedirle disculpas a su compañero, y se quedará conmigo después de clase. Aún tenemos que hablar, señorita Yuenne. - Dijo interrumpiendo su pensamiento - Vaya al recreo y preocupese principalmente por lo que le pedí. -Finalizó Amón, al oir la campana-

_Otra vez adivinó su pensamiento, aunque ni ella quisiera pensarlo, debía pedirle disculpas. ¡Maldición! pedirle disculpas a ese engreído, iba en contra hasta con su propio orgullo._

Korra se levantó y sin decir palabra, abrió la puerta de la oficina y fue a buscar sus libros al salón. El salón estaba vacío, o eso fue lo que pensó ella. El silencio que había fue interrumpido:

Buen golpe. -Dijo con una mueca de burla en su rostro- No me lo esperaba de tan dulce y aplicada niña. Te la dejaré pasar igualmente.  
Korra se dio vuelta bruscamente, detrás suyo se encontraba Tahno. Estaba sosteniendo un pedazo de algodón mientras lo presionaba contra su nariz para limpiar la sangre.

Mira, Tahno... Quería pedirte disculpas por eso - Las palabras salían de su boca pero ella no sentía pronunciarlas, sólo quería decirlo y listo. Recuperar un poco del orgullo que había perdido en ese momento. -

Él sólo le sonrió, mientras iba acercándosele, tanto al punto de acorralarla contra su pupitre. Tenía sus manos apoyadas en él, casi rodeando la cintura de la muchacha.

_¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? encima que no dijo nada referente a las disculpas, ¿estaba acorralándola? Qué se creía ese idiota..._

Korra solo pensaba pero no reaccionaba, no sabía qué estaba haciendo el niño bonito, ni qué se proponía. Mientras él iba acercando su rostro al de ella. Cuando la morena se dio cuenta, lo empujó, y él, tan artista que era, cayó bruscamente sobre otro de los pupitres.

¿¡Qué piensas que hacías!? - Dijo al instante- Eres un idiota.

Korra... - La niña escuchó una voz muy familiar. Era la voz de Tenzin.

_No... no podía ser, no en este momento, no justamente ahora. Al menos tenía la mínima esperanza de que hubiera visto lo que hizo Tahno.. o estaba por hacer._

¡Tenzin! No.. mi intención no era hacerlo caer... él se tiró apropósito... No... - No tenía palabras casi, otra vez la habían visto pero no de todos los puntos -

_Quería morir, que la tierra la tragara._

Korra, quedas sancionada de la clase de literatura. No vendrás por dos días a esta materia. Las demás tendrás que seguir cumpliendolas con regularidad. Voy a hablar con Amón. -Dijo sin más Tenzin-

Pe-pero profesor! -Se apuró a decir Korra- Él se abalanzó contra mi y.. no sé qué se proponía, pero no era nada que me diera gusto.

Tenzin a ignoró y fue a la oficina del director.

Más cuidado para la próxima - echó una risita muy burlona- Vamos, ¿en serio no te daba gusto? ¿Acaso no te gustan los hombres de verdad? Ja-ja.

Sí, pero tú nisiquiera llegas a serlo -Contestó agarrando sus libros y cerrándole la boca al niño egocéntrico. -

Korra fue hasta su casillero, guardó sus cosas y, con un retraso de unos cinco minutos, fue al recreo. O eso quiso, hasta que otra vez se vio acorralada por ese idiota.

_En serio, habiendo tantas chicas en la escuela, ¿justo a ella tenía que molestarla? Podía conseguir lo que quisiera con un simple gesto de su mano, lo que quisiera menos a ella._

Vamos, bonita. ¿Aún quieres resistirte? -Cada vez acercaba más su boca a la de ella.- Sé que no puedes hacerlo. Ni debes, vamos, no sigas resistiendote.

Korra sólo podía mirarlo muy incómoda, por más que lo odiara admitirlo, era cierto, le costaba resistirse.

¿Cómo tomo eso? ¿debería tomarlo como yo quiera? No estaría mal. -En su rostro volvió a dibujarse una de sus muecas burlonas- Sabes, ya que Tenzin te canceló dos días de literatura, yo... podría darte unas lecciones privadas - Tahno susurró esto último, mientras seductoramente acercaba su boca al oido de la joven.

Korra frunció el ceño y cuando estaba por apartarlo de él, pero esta vez con más cuidado, el niño bonito la interrumpió agarrándola de la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

No, imposible... este tonto, estúpido, engreído.. estaba besándola? ¿¡QUÉ!? Ni en sus peores pesadillas era permitido eso...

Más allá de todos sus pensamientos de odio, por unos segundos, Korra le correspondió el beso.

Sabía que no te resistirías -le sonrió maliciosamente el muchacho- Besas mejor de lo que pensaba.

Sin más palabras, y muerta de vergüenza, Korra logró liberarse de él, y se fue por fin, al patio donde se encontraban sus tres compañeros.

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado :3 Recuerden, es mi primer fic :c Acepto críticas constructivas xD. Ojalá aunque sea haya un, UN review jaja. Pronto lo seguiré seguramente. Gracias a quienes lo lean.


	2. Chapter 2

Debería tardar más en publicar, pero me puse ansiosa y bueno _ Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y a los que dejaron reviews, casi lloro de la emoción jajajaja. Muchísimas gracias a todos por motivarme a seguir n.n Sin más, la continuación:

* * *

Nos vemos luego, preciosa - Dijo Tahno mientras Korra avanzaba al patio-

_Korra no entendía lo que había hecho, sólo quería que fuera una estúpida pesadilla y ya, como la que había tenido la noche anterior. Aún así, con la mente casi en blanco, siguió caminando._

¡Eh! ten más cuidado por donde caminas, id...- Las palabras de Mako se vieron interrumpidas al notar con quién se había chocado- Ah, eras tú, ¿Qué te pasa?

Q-qué? eh? Mako, ¿qué haces aquí? - Dijo confundida la muchacha-

¿Qué hago aquí? es el patio de recreo, y creo estar por los mismos motivos que tú, un descanso. ¿Estás bien? -Respondió-

Oh, sí, cierto. Eh sí, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Asami? Necesito hablar con ella. - _Más allá de su relación con Mako, Korra quería mucho a Asami, y de hecho era la única amiga que tenía -_

No creo que Asami quiera hablar contigo. - La cara de Mako entristeció al mencionar su nombre. Sin decir más, siguió su camino -

_Maldición. A Korra la había besado un idiota y encima su única amiga pensaba que le gustaba a su novio. No, pensandolo mejor, era imposible decirle a alguien qué había pasado. Sólo tenía que pensar que nunca había sucedido nada, y actuar con la misma normalidad de siempre._

Korra se sentó sola en un banco y empezó a comer el otro hotcake que había guardado. _Estaba frío, pero su sabor seguía siendo espectacular._

* * *

**Tocó la campana y todos volvieron a clase**

Esta vez la clase había sido igual a todas, sin nada para resaltar, peleas o contradicciones. No, todo seguía igual al resto de los días; trabajos y más trabajos. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

* * *

Al momento de salir, cuando todos estaban acomodando sus libros en sus mochilas, Amón entró al aula y recordó a Korra que debía quedarse con él después de clase. Ella asintió y metiendo el último libro en su bolso, siguió a su director.

Sí, señor, ¿quería hablar algo conmigo? -Preguntó la joven-

¿Le pidió disculpas a su compañero? -Respondió Amón con otra pregunta-

Sí, pero cuando terminé de hacerlo... - Korra agachó la cabeza mientras lo decía -

Continúe - pidió el director-

No importa... Quise decirselo a Tenzin y no hizo caso, supongo que a usted tampoco le importará -suspiró- Además, ya le habrá contado "toda" la situación. -

Korra dijo eso acentuando aquella palabra y mirando para otro lado-

¿A qué se refiere con "toda" ? ¿Hay algo más que su profesor no me haya dicho? Dígame, para eso estoy. -preguntó Amón-

-Korra tomó valor y aire, y le contestó- Cuando terminé de pedirle disculpas, empezó a acercarse a mi, acorralándome contra mi pupitre y.. trató de besarme - Tapó su cara con su mano, mientras continuó- Yo lo empujé tratando de liberarme de él y, no por mi culpa, cayó bruscamente sobre otro de los pupitres. Bueno, Tenzin estaba ahí y lo vió todo, eso último le habrá contado seguramente. Pero lo suyo fue todo... actuado. -Otra vez, le costaba que las palabras le salieran, pero sólo quería decirlo y ya -

Pero usted después no se opuso, ¿verdad? - Dijo irónicamente su director-

_¿Qué? cómo... ¿por qué dijo eso? acaso él sabía que... No, no podía ser, si hasta a ella le costaba aceptarlo. Nadie lo sabía, ¿Justo él, el director, debía saberlo? Definitivamente sí, este día era una pesadilla._

Tranquila - Le sonrió Amón- No diré nada. No la culpo por tratar de liberarse de ese... -tuvo que contener su desprecio hacia Tahno- ese joven. _Tampoco lo culparía a él por besarla, ¿cómo resistirse?_ - pensó para si mismo-.

Estoy muy arrepentida, ¡se lo juro! No fue mi intención.. tan sólo.. sí, buscaba liberarme de él, eso era... - Se apuró a decirlo para no ganar otra detención más.-

La entiendo. Pero aún así, va a quedar detenida mañana también, por haberlo agredido otra vez. - Dijo aquél hombre con una gran sonrisa interna, pero mostrando mucha seriedad en su cara-

_Mañana? ¿Otra vez? Excusarse no había servido de nada..._

Está bien, director. -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

_No, en realidad no estaba bien, lo que menos deseaba con su intachable reputación, era seguir quedando detenida._

Korra y Amón quedaron unos minutos, cuales parecieron horas, mirándose a los ojos, sin mediar palabra alguna. Palabras que aunque no fueran dichas, podían escucharlas con sólo verse.

_Sus ojos... sus ojos parecían tan puros como el agua, tan profundos como un océano, hasta el mismo color tenían. Era la mirada más penetrante con la que ella había cruzado jamás, llena de seriedad y equilibrio, pero a la vez con una dulzura que hacía irradiar un brillo en ellos. - Pensaba casi sin pensar Korra-_

Joven Yuenne... - dijo dulcemente Amón, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-

S-sí? Perdón, estaba... pensando. - Contestó mientras sus mejillas se ponían coloradas -

¿En qué pensaba? - Preguntó el director -

En... en los próximos exámenes - La joven debió inventar una excusa rápido, de ninguna manera podría decir que estaba pensando en los hermosos ojos de ese hombre-

¿Segura? Está bien. -Volvió a sonreír internamente -

_No, no estaba segura, era obvio que estaba mintiendo, esa excusa era patética. No tenía exámenes hasta el mes entrante, ya que hacía unos días había salido de ellos._

Korra comenzó a observar detalladamente aquella oficina. Era lo único que podía hacer para no volver a caer en ese incómodo silencio.

En una de las paredes observó una pequeña máscara, de aquellas que se cuelgan en las paredes como adorno. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención: aquella máscara le era familiar. No recordaba dónde la había visto, pero la conocía. Y era algo que iba a dejarla pensando el resto de su día como aquella pesadilla de la noche.

_La pesadilla, ¡Claro! ahí había visto la máscara, y ahora que recordaba bien, la portaba un hombre de unos ojos celestes, lo único que se podía distinguir de aquella cara cubierta casi en totalidad._

Pero, ¿qué significaba ese sueño? ¿Qué hacía esa pequeña máscara ahí, si antes había sido un producto de su imaginación? O almenos eso era algo lógico, ya que nunca había pisado la oficina de su director como para haberla visto. Cada vez se le hacía más curiosa la absurda idea de que pudiera leer mentes. Ja, era imposible.

Disculpe, director. ¿Dónde compró aquella máscara? -Se atrevió a preguntar-

No la compré, la hice yo mismo. ¿Por qué la pregunta, señorita?

_¿Se había metido en sus sueños, o qué? A menos que ella estuviera volviéndose loca, o fuera muchísima casualidad._

Ningún motivo en especial, sólo quería saber. - Korra siguió revisando las paredes como si hubiera sido un detalle menor-

Señorita Yuenne, ya no hay nadie en la escuela y ha pasado media hora. ¿Desea salir ya? - Preguntó Amón-

_No, en su interior no quería salir, quería quedarse observando esa habitación y, de vez en cuando a él, todo el día. Pero no podría decirle que no._

Seguro, señor director. -Contestó sin ganas-

¿Qué pasa, acaso quiere quedarse? Puedo darle tarea extra si así lo desea. - Dijo casi echando una pequeña risita -

No, no, ¡Ya me voy! - contestó riendo- Gracias por no sancionarme, ni poner malas notas, director. - Sonrió Korra.

_Gracias a ti por esa sonrisa tan dulce. -Pensó Amón-_

Este la acompañó hasta la salida. Cuando Korra estaba a unos metros de él, giró su cabeza y lo saludó con su mano. Él le devolvió el saludo.

* * *

Korra fue hasta el estacionamiento, subió a su moto y emprendió su viaje. Cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, Korra escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Era Bolin. Ella se detuvo y con una seña le indicó que subiera, y este le hizo caso.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, Korra estacionó su motocicleta, bajó luego de Bolin e invitó a pasar al muchacho.

Mamá, llegué, y vine con Bo. -Gritó la joven esperando que su madre la escuchara en algún lado de la casa-

Estoy en la cocina, hija. -contestó Senna- Estoy terminando el almuerzo.

Hola, ma. - Korra se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla para saludarla-

Hola, ma - bromeó Bolin y la saludó con su mano-

Hola niños, ¿Cómo están? - preguntó la madre de la adolescente-

No fue el mejor día, pero bien. - Korra tomó a su compañero del brazo y lo llevó al sofá. -

Sabes, quería arreglar lo de nuestra salida... - dijo medio avergonzado el muchacho -

¡Cierto! casi lo olvido. ¿Adónde quieres ir? -Preguntó la chica-

Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al cine, película a tu elección, ¡eso sí! - Contestó-

¡Genial! ¿Esta noche? - Korra necesitaba distraerse un poco, y le parecía un momento perfecto esa noche-

Si tú quieres. Te pasaré a buscar a las 7:00 pm. - Bolin se paró, se despidió de su amiga y de Senna, y se fue. -

Pensé que se quedaría a comer - Dijo la madre de la muchacha-

No, sólo vino a hablar. ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa? -Ofreció gentilmente-

Sí, hija, gracias.

En la puerta de su casa se escuchaban llaves que la abrían. Era Tonraq, el padre de Korra. Al terminar de poner la mesa, esta fue corriendo a abrazar a su padre.

Hola pequeña, me alegra verte - Para él, ella seguía siendo su pequeña... su pequeña de 17 años-

Tonraq se acercó a Senna y la saludó con un dulce beso, mientras ella servía la comida.

Luego del almuerzo, Korra se acercó a su madre y le contó de la salida con Bolin. Senna aceptó, pero poniendo la condición de que no llegara luego de las 11. Su hija asintió y fue a su habitación a hacer su tarea.

* * *

Cuando terminó su tarea, se quedó en su computadora **chateando** con Asami.

Korra dice: ¡Ey! Asami, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Asami dice: Hola, Korra. Sí, estoy bien, ¿y tú? No, no estoy enojada, ¿por qué lo dices?

Korra dice: Bien. Pues, hoy pregunté por ti en el recreo y Mako dijo que no querrías hablar conmigo.

Asami dice: ¡Puedo explicarlo! Es cierto, estaba enojada pero no contigo, sólo creía que le gustabas a Mako y nunca me lo había dicho, pero luego me lo negó. Qué suerte. No sé por qué Mako te habrá dicho eso.

Korra dice: Tal vez pensó que si hablabamos te enojarías. ¡Chicos! Nunca nos entienden, jajaja.

Asami dice: Seguro, jaja. Además, no podría enojarme contigo, eres mi mejor amiga :).

_Mejor amiga, Asami la había llamado mejor amiga... Ella también la sentía así, pero nunca se había animado a decirlo. _

Korra dice: Gracias, Asami. Tú también lo eres.

* * *

Las chicas continuaron charlando por un largo rato, hasta que Korra se dio cuenta de la hora: eran las 6:00 pm.

Fue a bañarse tranquilamente; Cuando salió del baño, se secó bien y se puso sus jeans favoritos, una camisa de mangas cortas, un chaleco de jean para hacer conjuto, y unas zapatillas Nike para estar cómoda.

Eran las 6:55, ella ya estaba en la puerta de su casa esperándolo a su amigo.

Bolin apareció a las 7:00 como lo pactado, le abrió la puerta de su auto y la hizo subir.

* * *

¿Ya pensaste qué veremos?-Le preguntó a Korra-

Maldición, olvidé fijarme cuales estaban en cartelera. Lo siento... - se disculpó la joven-

No pasa nada, ya nos fijaremos ahí. -La tranquilizó Bolin-

Después de varios minutos pensando qué podrían ver, Korra se decidió por una película de acción. Típico de ella. No era la chica que amaba las películas románticas,(pero tampoco las odiaba). Tan sólo era algo diferente en gustos a las demás chicas.

Cuando la película estaba por terminar, Bolin se estiró con la excusa de abrazarla, pero en un mal movimiento volcó toda su bebida sobre él.

¿Qué fue eso? - Al verlo, Korra estalló de la risa sin percatarse siquiera de lo que antes había intentado hacer. -

Sí... muy gracioso... - dijo Bolin tratando de hacerse el enojado, pero riéndose a la vez -

Fue a limpiarse antes de que terminara la película, no quería que todos lo vieran así.

Terminó la película y todos aplaudieron, Korra salió de la sala para esperar a Bolin fuera del baño de hombres.

Cuando por fin apareció, la muchacha volvió a reirse.

Ya está? - Preguntó-

Sí, por suerte ya está. ¿Te gustó la película? -Preguntó Bolin, mientras tiraba los papeles que usó para secarse, al tacho que estaba a su lado.-

Sí, me encantó. Muchísima acción, emoción... disparos, por aquí, y por allá.. pium pium pium - Contestó riendo Korra -

Cierto, fue genial - asintió su amigo- ¿Quieres ir a tu casa?

Claro, vamos - respondió la joven -

Cuando llegaron, Korra agradeció al muchacho por haberle hecho pasar una buena noche, y lo abrazó. Lo despidió y entró a su casa, feliz.

* * *

Al entrar en su habitación, se sacó sus zapatillas, cambió su ropa, y se acostó a dormir, con una gran sonrisa. Tal vez, ese día no había sido una pesadilla, después de todo.

* * *

Personalmente no me gustó mucho este cap. _ pero fue para darle paso a otra cosa, y no iba a hacerlo todo en un cap para no hacerlo tan extenso. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_Korra cayó desmayada al oír sus palabras. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Amón la alzó en brazos y escapó con ella. _

_Donde... ¿dónde estoy?-Preguntó desconcertada- ¿Qué me han hecho? ayuda... alguien... ayúdeme -Se encontraba atada de pies y manos, lo único que podía hacer era hablar, pedir por ayuda, pedir por algo o alguien que la escuchara y rescatara. _

_Veo que has despertado, Avatar Korra. ¿O debería llamarte sólo Korra, dado que ya no eres más el Avatar? - Dijo Amón con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, la cual ella no podía ver, porque aún conservaba su máscara- _

_Mis poderes... maldición... -Trató de tranquilizarse con sus pocas fuerzas- No importa ya, mis amigos vendrán a rescatarme. Tal vez yo no tenga poderes, pero ellos aún los conservan. _

_¿Estás segura? Yo no me fiaría de eso. -Contestó Amón- ¡Traiganlos! -Gritó en una orden - _

_Ahí estaban ellos, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, en quienes confiaba mas que nadie. Todos en la misma condición que ella, arrodillados, atados de pies y manos. _

_Bolin tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, no se atrevía a levantar la vista. Amón los había obligado a luchar entre ellos, usando sangre control._

_Por la cara de Mako aún corrían lágrimas por haber lastimado a su hermano sin quererlo. Jamás iba a perdonarselo, hubiera preferido la muerte._

_Asami estaba asustada, parecía totalmente fuera de sí, e incluso ella tenía pequeñas quemaduras también, provocadas en el mismo ataque por tratar de defender a Bolin. _

_Aún... ¿sigues pensando que te salvarán? Nadie podrá, nadie los salvará. Están bajo mi poder y así va a ser por el resto de sus vidas. -Dijo el jefe de los igualitarios, sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos de Korra, los cuales también lo miraban- _

* * *

Korra volvió a despertarse agitada luego de una buena noche. Dos pesadillas sobre lo mismo, aún no entendía qué significaban. Ahí estaban sus amigos, pero en condiciones totalmente diferentes a lo cotidiano. _¿Quién era ese hombre enmascarado? ¿Era producto de su imaginación? _Y si lo era,_ ¿Por qué su director tenía en su oficina una máscara igual? _Tal vez hoy era el día para averiguarlo, tenía otra detención pendiente.

Miró su reloj: 6:15. Esta vez despertó 15 minutos antes. Volvió a aprovechar su oportunidad para llegar temprano a la escuela, esta vez con un poco más de calma.

Entró al baño, lavó sus dientes y se puso su uniforme escolar. El mismo contaba con una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una falda roja y negra a cuadrillé, y una corbata roja que combinaba con ella. En sus pies llevaba medias 3/4 negras, y unas John Foos del mismo color. Junto con Asami eran las que mejor lo vestían, fuertes personalidades, pero delicadas y cuidadas al momento de serlo.

Bajó las escaleras, saludó a su madre con un beso en la mejilla como siempre, y se fue. No desayunó nada porque no se sentía hambrienta; pero a la vez sentía un inexplicable vacío dentro suyo.

Cerró la puerta de su casa, y subió a su moto. Esta vez, como nunca, el viaje a la escuela fue mas relajado. Sin tantos apuros o preocupaciones por el tráfico, ya que contaba con cierta ventaja de hora.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, una fuerte sensación hizo que estacionara al fondo, como nunca. No fue idea suya, tan solo sentía que debía hacerlo.

Cuando Korra bajó de su moto, una voz la paralizó:

Señorita Yuenne - Era Amón, por un momento le había erizado la piel, pensaba que estaba sola.- Qué sorpresa verla tan temprano, y por aquí.

Es que, desperté más temprano y aproveché a venir antes. -Dijo tranquilizándose del susto- _Ni siquiera él había entrado al instituto aún, era más temprano de lo que ella pensaba. _

Al contrario. Yo llegué tarde. - Dijo su director casi contestándole a sus pensamientos- Pero debo apresurarme. Recuerde su detención, señorita Yuenne. La veo más tarde.

Sí señor, hasta luego. -Contestó Korra-

_¿Ese tipo era un adivino o qué clase de cosa era? Ella no era tan predecible como para adelantarse a contestar sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se conocían tanto. _O eso creía ella.

* * *

Cuando entró a la escuela, Asami la vió y la abrazó.

Mi-mi -Korra la llamaba así cariñosamente - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupada-

¡Estoy mejor que nunca! Gracias a los consejos que me diste ayer por chat, pude volver con Mako - Dijo Asami abrazándola aún más fuerte- Gracias.

¿Por qué me agradeces? tonta, ¡Para eso estamos las amigas! - Le sonrió Korra-

_Tal vez, ya no esté tan interesada en Mako como pensaba antes. Aunque en su cabeza había muchas confusiones, estaba muy feliz por su amiga. _

* * *

**Tocó la campana. Clase de matemáticas. **

A Korra no le gustaban las matemáticas, pero aún así tenía muy buenas notas, y para ella esos trabajos eran fáciles, lo que le daba tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos, o bien quedarse conversando con ellos.

El profesor entró a la clase y luego de saludar, empezó a dictar el trabajo. Esta vez era grupal. Obviamente al ser a elección, Korra iba a quedar con Asami, Bolin y Mako. Pero no pudo ser así.

Korra - Se apresuró a decir Tenzin- Tú irás al grupo de Tahno, para mejorar ciertas cuestiones de convivencia.

_No, no, no, no, no (...y una larga lista de "no"...) ¡Imposible! Tan sólo pensar en hacer siquiera contacto visual con él desde lo que pasó, la llenaba de vergüenza y odio. Vergüenza por haber accedido a lo que quiso, y odio a sí misma por la misma razón. Sólo era un trabajo que ella podía resolver sola si quería, pero no, tenía que ser grupal. ¡Maldición! _

Korra agachó la cabeza y sin protestar, para no tener más problemas, fue hasta donde se encontraba él y su _séquito de idiotas_.

Tahno no era precisamente el más estudioso de la clase. Era inteligente, sí, pero no sabía aprovecharlo en la escuela. En forma burlona de vez en cuando le preguntaba a Korra cosas como "¿Y cuánto es dos más dos? ¡Lo necesito para resolver este ejercicio! vamos, compañera." Era tan irritante que tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo que el día anterior. _No lo del beso, lo del golpe. _Tan sólo pasó la hora resolviendo lo suyo por su cuenta, conservando la calma para no tener que plantarle otra vez el puño en la cara a ese idiota.

Fue a entregar su parte del trabajo, pero Tenzin no lo aceptó.

-¿Dónde está lo de tus compañeros? -Le preguntó su profesor-

No lo sé, creo que no han hecho nada en toda la hora. -Respondió la muchacha mirando de reojo hacia detrás-

No puedo aceptar tu trabajo. Te puse en su grupo apropósito, para que hicieran las cosas juntos. ¿No aprendiste nada del compañerismo? -Tenzin no parecía él, nunca le había contestado así a Korra. No tenía motivos...-

¡Aquí está lo nuestro, Profesor! -Dejó las hojas Tahno sobre su escritorio. Sin decir más, dio la vuelta, esbozó media sonrisa, y volvió a su pupitre-

_La morena no había entendido por qué ese gesto de su parte, si estaba claro que ellos dos no se llevaban bien. Tal vez solo había sido para salvar su nota, sin preocuparse por la de ella enrealidad. _

Con que no habían hecho nada -Dijo Tenzin mientras revisaba las hojas- Korra, sólo dame tu trabajo y vuelve a tu pupitre.

_Tal vez, ese era su motivo, hacerla quedar mal cuando dijo que no habían hecho nada. Seguro, nada bueno podía salir de ese chico de piel pálida_

Tocó la campana del recreo, y por fin pudo salir del infierno que era estar sentada tan cerca de él. Juntó las cosas de matemática y las llevó hacia su casillero.

Allí lo vio a Mako muy feliz con Asami, mientras Bolin la contemplaba desde unos metros.

¡Korra! - Dijo Bolin mientras se acercaba a ella- Gracias por anoche. La pasé muy bien. Me encanta salir contigo, me hace muy bien. -Continuó, avergonzado-

No, Bo. Gracias a ti, hiciste que me despejara de algunas cosas. Eres muy buen amigo. -Dijo sonriendole-

_Ella sólo lo veía como un amigo, casi como un hermano. Pero por la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al hablarle, se daba cuenta que él no sólo la veía como una amiga. _

Sabes, quiero aclarar algunas cosas contigo - Dijo agarrándola suave del brazo- Vamos al patio.

Cuando llegaron a un rincón donde no había nadie para molestarlos, Bolin sin soltarla, trató de confesarle lo que sentía.

Mira, Korra, yo... - Se vió interrumpido por ella-

No quiero lastimarte, Bo. Sólo te veo como un hermano - Atajó a decir - No estoy interesada en nadie por el momento, y no quiero que nuestra confianza y amistad se destruya.

Eh, sólo quería contarte que.. me compré un gato y le puse tu nombre - Dijo sonriendo para evitar la incomodidad del momento, e ignorar lo que ella había dicho-

Oh, fue por alguna razón especial lo de mi nombre? - Le contestó haciendose la enojada y riendo-

_Al menos debían pasarla bien en un momento así. _

**Las 3 restantes horas de clase pasaron. **

Korra fue hasta la oficina de Amón, olvidando que tenía que ir al gimnasio. Tocó la puerta y pasó al oir a Amón diciendo que lo hiciera.

Amón estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

Korra se sentó frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo un segundo. Habrán pasado diez minutos mirándose a los ojos, otra vez sin mediar palabras. Cada vez que cruzaban miradas a ella se le estremecía todo el cuerpo, ahora que se miraban casi con total confianza, ella se sentía completa.

_¿Se sentía atraída por su director? No, no debía ser eso. Había algo que llenaba su alma al verlo, pero no podía ser atracción... Le doblaba en edad, hasta podía ser su padre. _

¿Qué es un Avatar? - Preguntó Korra rompiendo el silencio-

Amón la miró sorprendido. De alguna forma aunque fuera una rara pregunta, iba a contestarle.

Un Avatar es la encarnación espiritual de la única persona capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos. Cada vez que muere uno, vuelve a comenzar el ciclo, reencarnando su alma en otro cuerpo dominante del siguiente elemento por naturaleza. La esencia de cada Avatar pasa al mundo espiritual al morir. _Lamentablemente_, los avatares dejaron de existir hace cientos de años con la muerte del Avatar Aang. -Contestó sin darle mucha importancia-

Entonces, ¿Fueron algo real? - Aún más intrigada volvió a preguntar-

Sí. Eso dicen los grandes historiadores. Incluso quienes dicen ser descendientes de aquellos. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? - Amón tuvo cierta curiosidad, nunca pensó que alguien iba a pedirle tal información-

Un sueño muy extraño mío. En él, un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara igual a la que tiene colgada en su pared, me secuestraba y me llamaba 'Avatar Korra' - Apenas pudo atreverse a contarle, tenía miedo de que la tomara como una loca-

¿Algo más sobre el sueño? - Le dió paso a continuar-

La mirada de ese hombre... De alguna forma... Me hacía sentir completa, así como la de alguien que conozco. Pero no sé quién es, no sé si lo vi antes, no sé por qué soñe con eso si no siquiera sabía qué era un Avatar. - Dijo completamene confundida-

Tal vez sí sepa quien es, pero no lo recuerda con claridad. Mire bien en su interior, trate de recordar lo más que pueda sobre el sueño. - Le pidió- Lo que más le haya impactado, enfóquese en eso.

Korra cerró los ojos, lo primero que recordó fue aquella mirada, esos ojos celestes. Abrió los suyo rápidamente y se cruzó con los de Amón. Eran identicos a los que había visto en su sueño. Esa profundidad que la cautivaba, ese hermoso color, esa firmeza; todo estaba ahí. Le tardó unos segundos notar que él estaba mucho más cerca de ella que antes. Estaban frente a frente, a unos centímetros de que sus caras pudieran rozarse.

¿Lo recordó? -Preguntó esbozando una sonrisa Amón-

Usted... ¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía en mi sueño? ¿Qué fue eso?... - Estaba más desconcertada que nunca-

Ya pronto lo descubrirá. Sólo trate de recordar más. - Cada vez iba acercandose más y más a ella-

Involuntariamente Korra cerró sus ojos haciéndole caso. _No quería, pero lo hizo igual. _

Amón terminó de acercarse, y suavemente besó sus labios.

_Sí, sentía una atracción por él. Una atracción irreconocible para ella misma, pero al mismo tiempo innegable. No podía estar sucediendo esto, pero sí, así era. Más allá de no tener conversaciones o ni siquiera contacto visual frecuente, ella sentía una hermosa conexión y no podía desprender sus labios de los de él. _

¿Qué está...- Tenía miedo de ser descubierta, más allá de que le gustara lo que estaba pasando-

¿Qué hago? Los dos debemos saberlo - Siempre adivinando lo que piensa- Nadie va a vernos, no hay nadie en la escuela, más allá de sus compañeros que están en el gimnasio.

_¿¡En el gimnasio!? Maldición, se había olvidado de la clase de educación física. _

No sé si lo olvidó, o vino apropósito aquí. Pero no podría desaprovechar esto -Amón volvió a besarla, mientras ponía una mano en su pierna-

De hecho... sí lo olvidé, pero no hay vuelta atrás, ¿Cierto? - Korra le devolvió el beso, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa-

Amón la levantó poniendo sus manos en sus piernas, haciendo que se agarrara de él con ellas. Korra rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y la llevó hacia el sofá que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos. La sentó encima suyo, sin dejar de besarla, y empezó a subir una de sus manos hacia su falda. Nunca hubo ni iba a haber una muestra de brutalidad en sus actos -A menos que ella lo quisiera así-

Con su otra mano, desabotonó la camisa de Korra, tocando uno de sus pechos sobre su brasier. Y la que estaba tocando su pierna, avanzó aún más. Pellizcó suavemente una de sus nalgas. Korra no pudo evitar soltar una risita por esto.

Las manos de ella aún estaban sujetando la cara de Amón mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Eres tan hermosa -Ya parecía haber la suficiente confianza como para tutearla-

Y usted también - Respondió a su halago-

El director deslizó su mano desde su nalga, hasta la parte frontal de su tanga. _Era una adolescente aplicada, pero muy atrevida_. Amón la acarició suavemente, pero eso no evitó que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo al tacto. Él era muy dulce y sabía como complacer a alguien. Cada vez la acariciaba más rápido, haciéndole desear más.

Korra bajó una de las manos de la cara de Amón, lentamente hacia su entrepierna, tocándolo ella también suavemente, con cariño.

Amón levantó la mano y miró su muñeca, su reloj.

Ya es hora de salir, señorita Yuenne -Dijo interrumpiendo el momento-

_Korra no quería que se terminara ese hermoso momento. Pero sabía que no sería el único. Eso la reconfortó.  
_

Los dos se pararon, acomodaron su ropa y con un dulce beso se despidieron. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina, Korra se dio vuelta y le guió un ojo a Amón.

* * *

**Este cap tuve que hacerlo apurada _ disculpen la tardanza y lo mal hecho que está :c prometo que el próximo será más extenso. Gracias por las visitas y los reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aviso: escenas no aptas para menores**  
_

_Una semana había pasado de aquel dulce encuentro con Amón. Una semana donde no había vuelto a verlo, donde siempre que lo buscara, él estaba en una reunión con un profesor, o haciendo algo más importante que atender a sus alumnos. Una semana, donde junto con él, sus pesadillas desaparecieron._

* * *

Korra acababa de llegar al estacionamiento. Como de costumbre iba a estacionar en el frente, pero recordando lo sucedido hacía una semana, estacionó al fondo. _No, no iba a encontrarlo. Olvidó el pequeño detalle sobre el horario, ella había llegado 10 minutos antes aquel día, y él, 10 minutos tarde. _

Otro día más sin verlo... -agachó la cabeza y susurró, mientras avanzaba a la escuela-

Al llegar, Bolin estaba ahí junto con Mako, pero sin Asami.

Y Mi-mi? -Preguntó curiosa la morena - ¿Qué, está reemplazandome en las llegadas tarde? -rió-

No, Korra. Asami está enferma ¿Qué, a ti no te lo dijo? Avisó que no vendría a clase por lo que resta de la semana-Contestó Mako-

Uhm, no, no me ha dicho nada... -Dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo para ver si habría un mensaje no leído, una llamada perdida, cualquier contacto de parte de Asami - No, definitivamente nada. Tampoco han visto al director, ¿Cierto?

No, para nada -Respondió su amigo Bolin - ¿Qué tanto lo buscas? ¿Acaso estás enamorada? - dijo acercándosele mientras juntaba sus manos y las ponía junto sus mejillas en forma burlona-

No seas tonto, Bo. -Soltó una pequeña risa - son.. asuntos personales -concluyó Korra al oír la campana-

* * *

**Clase de matemáticas**

Matemáticas, otra vez. Lo único que agradecía era que aún faltara tiempo para los exámenes, y no hubiera más trabajos grupales. Al menos eso le facilitaría la existencia los días restantes.

No más molesto Tahno, no más idiotas burlándose junto a él, no más desconfianza del profesor, no más convivencia en grupo, no más sanciones... _Sanciones, aquella era la única forma de recuperar contacto con Amón. Tal vez parecería una chiquilla obsesiva, pero ya había pasado una semana sin saber nada de él. La preocupación sería la excusa perfecta. _Pero, ¿cómo justificar el preocuparse de alguien que apenas conocía? Si él no se había preocupado, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ella? _No, definitivamente Korra no podía provocarse una sanción, sólo debía esperar... _

Hojas y hojas llenas de tarea, todas realizadas y sobre la mesa del profesor. Era uno de los mejores salones, sin dudas, a pesar de las confrontaciones entre alumnos.

* * *

**Luego de dos horas, la clase de dibujo era la anteúltima. **

Tanto como para Dibujo y Educación Física, era asignado un mismo profesor, que obviamente no era el de las clases regulares. Su nombre era Tarrlok. Un hombre adulto de aproximadamente cuarenta años, siempre vestido formalmente pero con el detalle de que su pelo tenía un largo extraordinario, y regularmente llevaba el mismo peinado: tres trenzas formadas con él. No era el típico profesor de arte loco de atar, o el exigente profesor de Educación Física, al contrario, era muy calmado y su prioridad era enseñar cueste lo que cueste.

Bien clase. Para el día de hoy, les pediré que pinten en sus hojas lo más extraordinario que hayan visto, o recuerden. No importa cómo les salga, ya que incluso podrá ser algo visto en su imaginación. Siempre y cuando haya sido visto por ustedes, será válido. -Aclaró su garganta y prosiguió - Y creo también está claro que no me sirve un dibujo de un punto o un cuadrado. _Adentrense en sus sentimientos, en lo más maravilloso que hayan visto, lo que más los haya conmocionado, adelante_. -Terminó el discurso el profesor-

Cada uno agarró sus hojas y comenzó a pintar. Había dibujos de todo tipo, desde paisajes de fantasía, hadas, animales inexistentes, cosas asombrosas por donde se les viera. Sin embargo, cuando Tarrlok se asomó a ver lo que Korra había dibujado, se sorprendió.

Veamos... -Tragó saliva al haberlo visto- ¿Qué es lo que dibujaste?

La joven parecía estar fuera de sí.. de hecho, ni siquiera estar. Parecía estar en la nada, dispersa entre alguno de aquellos hermosos paisajes que sus compañeros habían pintado. En su propio mundo, pero aún con el pincel en la mano.

¿Korra? - Dijo su profesor mientras ponía una mano en ella para hacerla reaccionar- ¿Estás bien?

Tan pronto como ella lo sintió, soltó el pincel que sostenía tan delicadamente, y miró fijamente a lo que había hecho. _Increible. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo? ¿O aún seguía en aquel mundo? No, realmente estaba sucediendo. _

Yo... yo estoy... bien - Una lagrima empezó a recorrer su rostro sin explicación alguna- Por favor, necesito ir al baño...

Adelante, ve. -Le dio su permiso ese hombre -

¿Qué hice? De hecho, ¿cómo lo hice? yo no sé dibujar... ni menos recuerdo haber hecho eso. Tan sólo miré y estaba allí...-Susurraba casi inentendiblemente hasta llegar al baño. Allí lavó su cara, suspiró y volvió a la clase.-

Korra, ¿Estás mejor? ¿Qué te había pasado? -La interrogó Tarrlok-

Sí, estoy mejor... es tan sólo que... ver sus ojos me emociona, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo, ¿No es así? -Contestó aquella adolescente mientras miraba fijamente la máscara que había pintado con los ojos de Amón en ella. _Sí, claramente lo eran, era lo que había visto en su sueño_

Seguro... - él sabía que estaba mintiendo, de alguna manera lo sabía. ¿Cómo había dibujado eso, si nunca había demostrado tales habilidades? De hecho, aunque las tuviera,_ ¿Cómo lo dibujó si...? _- Tienes talento.

¿Qué me esta sucediendo? Maldición, no puedo hablar con él ni verlo, pero lo dib.. bueno, dibujo lo que sea eso. Terminaré volviendome loca -Pensó para si misma Korra, volviendose a perder en la nada-

_Tarrlok no comprendía cómo ella conocía la forma de aquella máscara, e incluso sus colores. Si él debía seguir la consigna que dió en su clase, debía pintarse a si mismo viendo lo que hizo Korra. Sin duda lo impactó, su hermano nunca mostraría algo así, no lo haría evidente... ¿Qué tipo de contacto tenían ellos ahora? _

Lo que él nunca supo, era que Amón guardaba una réplica de menor tamaño en su oficina. Era cierto, nunca la mostraría, siempre la guardaba con él por si acaso, ¿Pero para qué seguir ocultándola a aquella persona que debía descubrirla? si ya estaba todo dicho... _O casi todo. _

Dado que todos han terminado, tómense un descanso hasta el comienzo de la siguiente hora. - Dijo el profesor al terminar de recojer todas las hojas-

* * *

**Los minutos pasaron hasta que por fin el sonido de la campana se hizo presente, para anunciar la llegada de la hora de educación física.**

Todos se dirigían al gimnasio, hasta que Tarrlok casi al llegar, detuvo a Korra. -No quería distraerte en la otra hora, pero, ¿por qué estuviste ausente a la clase anterior? -La interrogó aquél hombre-

Eh... yo... Bueno, tenía programada una detención con el director Amón... yo... -Aunque le había costado soltar esas palabras, se vio interrumpida por su profesor-

Pero, la detención debe de ser cumplida luego del horario de clase, no durante el mismo. -Reprochó al interrumpirla-

Lo sé, tan sólo es que había olvidado que tenía clase. Discúlpeme. -Rogó apenada Korra -

Que no vuelva a suceder - Finalizó la conversación Tarrlok -

Esta vez el entrenamiento se daría en la piscina, como de costumbre; dos veces al mes piscina, las otras dos campo de juego.

Prueba de resistencia. Voy a elegir a tres personas al azar para empezar - Anunció su entrenador - Veamos... - Hizo unos rápidos cálculos restando números de personas en la lista, sumándolos, etc. La elección fue dicha:

1_ Tahno

2_ Mako

3_ Korra

Muy bien, serán veinte idas, veinte vueltas en tres minutos. Quien lo haga más rápido, tendrá un bonus extra en la nota.

Adelante.

Tahno en apariencia era un jovencito escuálido, alto y delgado quien parecía no gozar del trabajo en la actividad física. Pero era todo lo contrario, aunque no se viera a diario, su cuerpo no tenía una mala forma y estaba mas o menos marcado. Tal vez no era lo que más disfrutaba, claro, pero su ego no podía permitirle perder, o siquiera salir en segundo lugar.

Mako en sí prefería los campos de juego, ahí realmente se liberaba y demostraba su gran destreza física, sin embargo con la natación eso no pasaba. Interiormente nunca se sintió cómodo en una piscina, pero debió acostumbrarse con ayuda y la confianza que le aportó su profesor. No debía perder, no por orgullo, sino por el hecho de no decepcionarlo.

Korra tenía una afinidad totalmente diferente al agua que ellos. Cada vez que su piel rozaba el agua, sentía calma, una paz que hacía se sintiera viva, mucho más que nunca. Sin dudas la natación era lo que más le gustaba de la escuela. El sólo meterse en aquella enorme piscina, donde podía ser libre sin atadura alguna, donde se contactaba con su interior de una forma especial, donde el agua y ella eran una. _Donde su espíritu tomaba posesión de sus pensamientos. _Libertad, lo que todo ser humano anhela en su vida. En esas ocasiones, pasaba de ser un anhelo a un hecho, era libre, era ella. Korra y el agua danzaban a ritmo casi eterno. Su espíritu y la pureza se encontraban al sólo tocarse, pero todo esto, toda aquella ilusión divina terminaba al momento de que su piel la dejara a un lado. Sólo debía disfrutar, aprovechar el momento._ No le importaba ganar. _

_Trance eterno, libertad incondenable. Morena, tienes la posibilidad de soltarte aquí, aprovéchala. No reveles lo que aún no sabes. Dejate llevar, pero no dejes que te lleven. Tómala y no la sueltes nunca, no dejes que se vaya. No, ella es tuya, y tú eres de su propiedad. Ella se ha ligado a tu alma. Muy tarde para escapar, lo único que resta es ser feliz con su compañía. Lo serás, pronto lo serás. Aún no es el momento, no mi bella ojiceleste, no mi dulzura de color canela. Sólo debes despertar, y volveras a tu realidad. _

20 vueltas. ¿20? Cualquiera hubiera asegurado que ella estaba perdida en el tiempo, que su reloj no avanzaba. Más de aquellos 3 minutos habían pasado, pero aquella joven seguía nadando, más de 50 vueltas se habían cumplido, seguramente.

Definitivamente, ella había sido la ganadora, ¿Cómo no serlo? Aquél cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, aquél físico era digno de una diosa. La agilidad de sus movimientos la convertía en la peor rival de aquellas competencias.

-Korra, ¡Korra! - Gritó Tarrlok- Ya deja de nadar, entendimos que tú ganaste.

No... no he ganado - susurró en un trance aquella muchacha, mientras extrañamente su cuerpo se desvanecía en el agua. Todos lo habrían atribuido al cansancio, pero no, ella podía soportar eso y mucho más. Al menos físicamente. -

-¡No! - Bolin desesperado se lanzó a la piscina tratando de rescatar a tu amiga. Apenas pudo, alzó en brazos a la joven y la llevó a la orilla de la misma. - Korra, despierta... ¿Qué pasó?

Inmediatamente al escucharlo, ella abrió los ojos - ¿Bolin? ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó como si nada hubiera ocurrido-

Sorprendido, su amigo le contó, aunque la jovencita no lo pudiera creer.

La muchacha se sentía perfectamente bien, nunca se había cansado, nunca se había desmayado, nunca había ganado. Al menos no en su mente.

¿Estás bien? ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? - Preguntó preocupado Tarrlok. -

Sí, estoy más que bien. Gracias por preocuparse - Le sonrió gentilmente respondiéndole-

Por las dudas, quédate ahí. El resto, menos Tahno y Mako, vengan, seguiremos con la lista. - Agregó el profesor-

Mako, tú me viste, ¿cierto?... Dime, por favor, ¿Qué me pasó? - Siendo amigo suyo, tal vez no la tomaría como una loca y le explicaría la verdad-

Ah, entonces no fingías. -Su seriedad ante todo, claro- Bien, obviamente ganaste, pero aún así seguiste hasta alcanzar unas... ¿40, 50? vueltas. Luego, cuando el señor Tarrlok pidió que te detuvieras, de la nada te desvaneciste. Bolin se lanzó a rescatarte y despertaste. Luego, bueno, ya sabes. - Contestó aquella pregunta de Korra-

La semana pasada cometías locuras, ¿y ahora las repites? - Rió sarcástico Tahno. Maldito metido, ella hablaba con su amigo, no con un idiota... _aunque, bueno, Mako ciertas veces llegaba a serlo._-

Al notar que la morena lo ignoró, continuó - Vamos, sólo bromeaba. Quiero decir, tú nunca dejas de hacer locuras. -Volvió a reír aquél infantil de piel pálida-

¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? - Se apresuró a decir Mako, antes que su amiga tratara de volver a dejarle la cara con la marca de su puño -

¿Qué mejor que esta diversión? -Contestó el niño bonito despertando internamente la ira de Korra - Ya, mejor me voy... Amargados - susurró eso último haciendolo casi inentendible-

Mako si lo había entendido, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso, al menos dejaría de molestarlos.

Gracias por defenderme. ¿Has recibido alguna otra noticia de Asami? -Preguntó Korra retomando el tema de aquella mañana -

No, no me dijo nada. Aunque, es extraño que a ti no te lo contara aún. -Desvió la mirada Mako - Pero, debe estar mal en serio como para haber faltado a clases. Tal vez no le han dejado tocar su celular... Pobre de ella - pensó aquello último para sí-

Tal vez... -Agachó la cabeza apenada la muchacha.-

_Korra no podía hacerse la idea de que Asami estuviera enojada con ella... ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, aparte? Quizá su compañero tenía razón. Su padre era muy estricto, no le permitiría hacer o usar algo que pudiera darle aunque sea una mínima molestia en su vista. Aunque, ¿Por qué a ellos sí, cuando pudo, y a ella, su mejor amiga, no? _Bueno, debía tener sus motivos.

Al terminar la clase, Korra decidió ducharse en el gimnasio para despejar su mente, aprovechando que no habría nadie. Al menos la pureza del agua podía limpiar sus malos pensamientos, aunque sea algunos pocos.

* * *

Una vez ya calmada, se cambió apurada y salió de la escuela en busca de su moto. Echó un vistazo rápido, pero no la encontró allí. Se asustó, hasta que recordó que la había estacionado en el fondo.

¿Por qué la dejé ahí? Ya podría estar en viaje. -Se cuestionó en voz alta. _Sí, a Korra le gustaba el ejercicio, pero una vez que había terminado con él, prefería no saber nada hasta el día siguiente. -_

Estando a punto de subirse a su motocicleta, sintió que alguien la tomó por atrás. Una sombra sin nombre, sin rostro, sin identificación.

_Su sangre se había helado. Su respiración empezaba a agitarse y la adrenalina la había dominado. Nada podía decir, tenía una mano tapando en su boca. Nada podía hacer, un fuerte brazo la estaba sosteniendo firmemente_.

Cuando estaba apunto de intentar algo, una voz susurró a su oído - _Con que es perezosa, señorita Yuenne - _

_Los ojos de Korra se abrieron enormemente, su calma lentamente retornaba a su ser. Sí, era él. Era quien inconcientemente esperaba, quien estuvo esperando toda una semana, incluso buscaba en sus sueños, si podía aparecer en forma de aquellas pesadillas. No eran agradables, pero era la forma más cercana. Lo necesitaba, desde aquel encuentro pareció ser un ente dependiente de sus ojos, de sus palabras, su voz. _

Su cuerpo se había relajado otra vez, sólo intentaba sentir su calor.

A-amón... -Esbozó una sonrisa llena de emoción. Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer sus mejillas, las cuales serían limpiadas por sus manos. Una lágrima terminó en su boca, la que él pronto besaría devuelta.

Lamento mi ausencia. Ambos sabemos, no hay que obviar lo nuestro. -_Lo nuestro... aquello resonó en la cabeza de la joven. ¿Qué significaba eso?¿Él ya estaba declarando su situación? Esas palabras parecían sellar un contrato irrompible, imposible de tachar, de quemar, de eliminar. - _Tal vez te preguntes por qué no aparecí en estas condiciones antes, pero confío que también debes saber, toda espera tiene su recompensa.

_Claro que ella lo había pensado; claro que él también. No dejaban de extrañar el cuerpo del otro, pero más se extrañaran, más disfrutarían al momento de estar en compañía. _

Apenas sintió más suelto el brazo de su amante, Korra dió la vuelta quedando frente a frente con él. Por fin pudo encontrar aquella mirada que tanto añoró, aquella por la que esperó pasar los minutos cual si fueran horas, las horas cual si fueran días y los días cual si fueran años. No habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, pero un vacío emergía en el estómago de cada uno al no tener cerca la mirada del otro.

Sin mediar palabras, Amón tomó la cara de la joven, y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. -Aquí no, ¿Entiendes? - Sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sus palabras se sentían llenas de dulzura, irradiaban tanto calor que la hacían sentir segura en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

¿Dónde, entonces? - Realizó la pregunta tan esperada por su hombre.-

¿Confías en mi? -Quitó una de las manos del rostro de la muchacha, para sacar de su pantalón una venda. Al mostrarla, Korra asintió con la cabeza. Dio la vuelta y dejó que Amón la vendara.

Me costará estar sin tu mirada, una vez que la tengo de vuelta... -Dijo con tono triste la morena -

Y a mi sin la tuya.

_¿Realmente debía confiar en él? ¿Adónde la estaba llevando? ... Sí, debía. No, no lo sabía. El amor inexplicable que sentía hacia él, hacía sentirla segura de toda acción que decidiera tomar. Aún no sabía dónde sería llevada, pero por algún motivo, aquél no quería que lo supiera. _

Habrán pasado 5, 10 minutos que ellos estaban ahí, sin siquiera hablar el uno con el otro. De hecho, nada necesitaban hablar, _ambos sabían que todo sería dicho en el momento que sus almas se juntaran al mismo momento que sus cuerpos fueran uno. _

Hemos llegado, princesa. _¿Princesa? Definitivamente este hombre hacía que se estremeciera con una simple palabra_.

Amón ayudó a Korra a bajar del auto con el que se habían transportado hasta allí, guiándola directamente desde el garage, hasta la sala que se encontraba detrás, a unos metros.

Él se apresuró a quitar la venda de los ojos de la joven. _Ese lugar era hermoso, perfectamente limpio, perfectamente decorado. Hacía sentir a Korra como si estuviera en su hogar, pero el calor irradiado no era el de la chimenea, sino el del amor que Amón sentía por ella _

¿Te gusta? -Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta-

Es... es perfecto - Aquella adolescente aún seguía maravillada.-

Tú eres perfecta - Susurró aquél hombre a su dulce joven, mientras la tomaba por la cintura.-

Sus labios por fin volvieron a unirse en aquella maravillosa y ardiente pasión. Se movían a tal ritmo que los movimientos parecían coordinados, él trataba de abrir paso con su lengua, mientras ella le correspondía dejándola entrar, y a su vez acariciándola con suavidad y ternura. Tomando posición firme, la muchacha mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su pareja, haciendo que este se sonriera con placer.

Casi sin dejar tiempo para que su respiración continuara con normalidad, Amón no dejó de besarla mientras la levantaba haciendo que rodeara sus piernas por su cintura, mientras él la sostenía abrazándose a sus muslos. Él era un hombre muy fuerte, por lo que pudo subirlos a los dos hasta su habitación.

_Su habitación, la habitación donde aquel contrato eterno sería leído entre líneas, y se cumpliría lo pactado. Donde sus almas se confinarían en palabras imposibles de oir, sino era con el oído del amor. Donde todo lo que una vez molestó, lo que una vez dolió, lo que alguna vez hizo daño, no seguiría existiendo._

Con inmensa delicadeza, aquél firme, y casi inexpresivo -a los ojos de cualquiera- _Rey _apoyó a su frágil _Princesa _en su cama, dejando medio cuerpo de ella allí, y la otra mitad aún enganchada a su amante.

*..._Korra después de aqulla ducha en el gimnasio del colegio, se había vestido con una camisa de mangas largas color celeste, y una falda negra, incluyendo un conjunto de ropa interior también negro, y las mismas zapatillas John Foos que usaba para la escuela... * _

Amón tenía una vista perfecta desde ahí, o casi... Bueno, siendo sobre Korra, todo sería perfecto. Él se agachó, poniendose encima de ella y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de la hermosa ojiceleste, según iba besándola desde la cintura para arriba.

Era hermosa, era perfecta. Sus pechos estaban casi al descubierto, tapados por un brasier negro, del cual no tardaría mucho en deshacerse. Sin embargo, siguió recorriendo el camino de los besos hasta su cuello. Al llegar, susurró al oído de _su víctima_ - _Voy a hacerte mía- _

El viril amante volvió a donde antes se había detenido, con ganas de sacarle aquello que la cubría, con los dientes. Pero no, era un caballero y debía comportarse, así que suavemente y sin molestarla, encontró la forma de poder deshacerse de él, luego de su camisa. Estaba casi al descubierto, contemplarla era una de las más maravillosas experiencias que un hombre podría vivir.

Amón empezó a acariciar uno de sus pezones, haciendo que este se erectara, mientras con la otra mano levantó su falda y sin piedad, empezó a acariciar el sexo de la joven por sobre lo último que le quedaba de ropa interior. No, _sin piedad_ no significa que no la respetara, todo lo contrario. No tenía piedad por los límites del placer, sabía comportarse y lo hacía perfectamente.

Los gemidos de aquella hermosa mujer, cada vez iban en aumento, hasta el punto que su cuerpo pedía más, aún más de lo que las caricias le daban... necesitaba _profundizar_ la situación. Pero como buen caballero, obviamente lo supo. Fue deslizando suavemente los restos de las prendas que quedaban en el cuerpo de Korra, luego de haberse sacado él también su ropa, a excepción de sus boxers negros.

Estaba totalmente húmeda, algo que le facilitaría la introducción de uno de sus dedos a su vagina. Sí, eso era lo que ella quería, por lo que ella gemía aún más. Luego de ese, continuó con dos, hasta que las ganas de su masculinidad lo superaron. Sacó sus dedos de la joven, y apoyando las manos a los costados de su cabeza, le susurró otra vez al oído...

¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó morboso aquél hombre -

N-no me hagas decirlo.. sabes lo que.. -se sentía tan avergonzada- sabes lo que quiero...

Dímelo - La obligó desafiante-

Te quiero a ti... Amón... te quiero a ti, dentro mío... por favor... -rogó la muchacha con las mejillas que casi le echaban chispas-

Al desprender su última pieza de ropa, Amón se incorporó suavemente, tratando de no lastimarla, a la muchaha.

Se oían los gemidos aún más fuertes, tal vez era gusto, tal vez dolor. Fuera lo que fuera, los dos la pasarían bien al fin y al cabo.

Aquella suavidad del principio, fue tomando más impulso, y cada vez iba convirtíendose en embestidas sin piedad, sin dejar que el placer fuera limitado.

Sí, Korra era virgen.. era. Aún así, sus movimientos parecían de una mujer profesional en el arte de amar, cómo movía sus caderas junto a su amante, cómo se unían en movimientos similares, provocándose el mismo placer uno al otro.

Pero, aquellos movimientos se detuvieron. Uno de los dos se separó del otro; sí, efectivamente había sido él. Como siempre, sin malos propósitos, más que para hacer cambiar de posición a aquella increible inexperta que sabía más que cualquier mujer con la que hubiera estado él antes. Claramente, accedió.

Ahora, esta vez, ella se encontraba más sumisa que antes, apoyada sobre sus rodillas y manos, dándole la espalda a su amante. Pero eso sería algo de lo que seguramente no se arrepentiría. La primera vez que darle la espalda a alguien sería una excelente y excitante elección.

Volvieron aquellos movimientos suaves, mientras él acariciaba las nalgas de su hermosa princesa de piel canela, quien pedía más y más. Así como ella, él accedió. Movimientos aún más rápidos que los anteriores se daban entre ellos, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo, donde el placer estallaría desbordante...

_...Y claramente, así fue... _

* * *

**Disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen disculpen (x2000) la tardanza, lo siento muchísimo...Estuve ocupada en otras cosas :c. Espero no decepcionarlos en este capítulo. Puede que haya cosas confusas, pero como ya dije una vez, según la continuación de los capítulos será todo mas entendible :c. En el anterior dije que este sería más extenso, y así lo intenté, espero sea de su gusto. **


End file.
